The Pianist
by BlueCheeseBallsack
Summary: (Inspired by the movie the pianist) It's the Holocaust during WWII and Sasuke is a Jew who is trying to maintain freedom and survive. He yearns to go back to life as a famous pianist playing on the radio, at the rate things are going in, the chances of that look slim. Naruto is a German soldier who finds Sasuke yet he can't bring himself to do his duty and kill him... NaruSasu


**So. This was inspired by the movie "The Pianist". More specifically that part where towards the end the German man saves the pianist, and gives him food and junk. The part after that where he ended up dying because that guy didn't catch the German guy's name... oh boy that didn't rub me the right way. So this is basically how I wanted it to go, but a NaruSasu SasukexNaruto version or whatever you wanna call it. I intend to have two parts to this, should anyone actually be interested in it, I will write up the second part, if not, oh well I guess. Even if you havent seen The Pianist, you can still follow along with this just as easily, I made sure of that in the text. Basically Sasuke plays the part of a Jew during World War II and he miraculously gets as far as he does without getting killed despite the amount of bombs and all that bad shit constantly threatening his life. Naruto plays a soldier who is supposed to kill him... but doesn't. If you want me to estimate ages, I would say Naruto is 23 and Sasuke is 19. Enjoy and shit. Oh, and for the record if I do the part two there will be lemon for all you crazy pervs that like that shit... *raises hand* Guilty ;-D. Jk jk I'm more into yuri. *w***

* * *

The reverberation that was caused in result of the explosives pounded through the raven-haired man's sensitive eardrums. The overwhelming pheromone of gunpowder permeated within his nasal passages.

The streets were littered with rubble and debris. And the buildings that lined the streets were vacant with their doors broken in and the glass of their windows shattered to bits. The previous tenants who occupied these buildings either fled, or had been killed.

The raven-haired man glanced around anxiously. He stood in the middle of the snow-covered street, his hands tucked into the folds of worn, dirty, jacket.

There were no signs of soldiers.

He knew from observing in the previous city he had escaped from, that they would only go through once, thoroughly spreading destruction with the intent to kill every Jew in sight. After that they would leave and not turn back.

But he knew that new troops would eventually pass by to ignite the city until it burnt to ashes.

His stomach churned and made a low rumbling sound. He doubled over in pain from the hunger. It had been almost a week since he had found food to eat. If he didn't find something soon, it would surely be the death of him. He struggled, but found the will in him to get back on his feet.

He made his way towards the nearest building, limping in the process.

Once he entered the building, he made his way to the kitchen and began rummaging through the cupboards. Every time a cupboard or drawer turned out empty, the more frenzied the starving man became.

Minutes passed, and after he had checked over all the depositories, he realized that he still had one more place in the kitchen to check.

He pulled a stool that had resided next to the island in the center of the kitchen over to the counter on his right. He propped himself up onto the stool with his arms and willed himself to steadily balance himself on the rickety object. He then placed his hands on the ledge of the cupboard that now rivaled to his height and peered over, checking for sources of food.

A large silver can was in eyesight.

A glimmer of hope cavorted in his gut. He hastily reached over and picked the can up. Making sure to maintain steadiness, he lifted one foot at a time, easing his way down to the floor.

Not seconds after making it down to the ground, he began searching for an object to open the can with. He headed into what remained of the living room and began searching for tools on some shelves in the far corner of the room.

Pliers… no. Scissors… no. Screwdriver…

It would suffice.

He picked the conveniently sharp tool up by the handle and placed his other hand firmly on the rim of the can to hold it steady. Not a moment later, he began stabbing laboriously at the metal.

Minutes passed, the abuse towards the lid of the can was ceaseless. And despite his efforts, the lid of the can was merely denting. If he even were able to get the can pried open, by the time he did the troops would probably already be by to set the village aflame.

Disregarding the odds, he continued to work at the can. He was determined to survive.

Once he broke through slightly, he turned the can and moved to strike it once again. He became shaky when attempting to focus. His vision suddenly became impaired as metal came down to hit metal, causing the screwdriver to push the side of the can. The pickle container fell out of his grasp and dropped to the floor.

It began rolling across the wood floor.

The man followed the can with his eyes. It rolled and rolled until it was forcibly stopped by the elevated step in front of it.

_The clicking of shoes sounded against the wood floor._

A pair of black shoes was now visible to the Jewish man.

He recognized those shoes.

His eyes began to trail up. It was a man in a dark green uniform, and not just any uniform. The uniform belonged to soldiers affiliated in the German Army. They were the very same ones that were causing the destruction and who were out to kill him.

The man was tan with sunny blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He had three scars on each side of his cheeks that resembled whiskers. His matching uniform cap appeared to be of absence.

The raven stared at him, his expression appearing stoic to disguise the inner turmoil that he was feeling at that moment.

The blonde stared back, expressionless. He appeared to be calculating of something.

Seconds passed, and the silence was eventually broken.

"Who are you?"

The raven-haired man hesitated. He contemplated refusing to tell him, or even lying, but quickly realized that it would not do any good.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

…

The blonde smirked. "Sasuke Uchiha," he drawled. The blonde took this moment to get a good look at the man.

He had long, silk, black hair with long bangs that appeared slightly unkempt, which was to be expected. His skin was a creamy, pale white, in contrast to his hair. He had black eyes and thin eyebrows. He wore a black tattered button up jacket with a long sleeve, worn, dress shirt underneath. A striped ripped up tie rested loosely against his neck and he wore brown, discolored, dress shoes.

All justifiable, temporary flaws aside, this man was beautiful.

The raven shifted uncomfortably under the blonde's gaze.

"What… are you going to kill me?" he suddenly demanded brazenly.

The blonde merely blinked in response to the question.

"Sasuke… what do you do?"

The raven arched a perfect eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"What do you do?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the man, anger welling in his gut.

"What the hell do you mean what do I do? I survive. If you mean what I used to do before I lost every goddamn thing that ever had value to me; what does that matter?" he spat, "What the fuck are you playing at? Do you enjoy seeing me bloody and bruised, barely sustaining life? Is that how you pieces of shit get off like it's some kind of sick game?"

The blonde soldier looked baffled. He hadn't expected the man to become angry as he did, though he couldn't really blame him. He didn't agree with what was going on and he didn't want to have to be a part of it. He had been drafted and was doing his duty by force and hadn't killed a single Jew despite all of it. He just followed the troops.

"I don't want to hurt you."

Sasuke's expression seemed to soften slightly. He turned his head stubbornly and scoffed. "A pianist."

"Huh?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly. "You asked what I did. I was a pianist."

"Oh, right…"

The blonde looked contemplative for a moment, Sasuke merely watched, waiting for him to say something else.

"Come with me," the blonde said. He turned around and began walking again.

Sasuke stood there for a few moments, not entirely trusting the man.

'I don't really have any other real option…' he told himself.

He reluctantly headed for the steps, picking up the pickle jar on the way and clutching it protectively to his chest as if he were afraid the soldier might steal it. He began following the blonde.

The blonde led him upstairs into one of the rooms.

The room was fairly empty, save two items. In the center of the room, there was a grand piano and a stool in tact.

The raven raised a curious eyebrow towards the blonde.

"Play for me."

Play for him…?

"Hn…" Sasuke sneered. "Reword that and I might consider it, dobe."

"H-hey don't call me a dobe! Besides what's wrong with the way I worded that?"

Sasuke took a few steps towards the piano and set the can of pickles down beside the stool.

The blonde soldier couldn't help but find it cute. He was just noticing that the raven had carried the can with him. The way he held so protectively onto it was just endearing to the blonde. Not that there was anything cute or sweet about a starving man, but…

Sasuke trailed his fingers absentmindedly against the casing that covered up the piano keys. Even though the destruction of the home and town had been recent, the piano looked like it hadn't been touched in years. There were several layers of dust collecting on the instrument.

Sasuke let his hand wander further down where the crevice of the casing was. He pried his fingers underneath and lifted the casing up, revealing a set of piano keys. He then slid himself in front of the stool and sat down comfortably.

Sasuke lifted both hands up and rested them on the keys in front of him. He took in a deep breath.

The blonde wasn't prepared for what came next.

The man played. His long, slender, fingers effortlessly danced across the keys, formulating a flawless melody as they advanced. What he played required no preparation, for it wasn't a play of the past. It did not reminisce over past events as established pieces did, no. It was a song of the instance, what existed there and now. It epitomized the affliction of the psyche and the physical body.

Sasuke played and depicted what words could not. How could you describe a feeling or sensation? It seems nearly impossible to explain; yet it became so clear to the blonde soldier in that moment. He explained one sensation through another without even opening his mouth.

The soldier was leaning against the wall, his azure-blue eyes unreadable. He was involuntarily forced to empathize with the boy because he allowed himself to listen.

Sasuke neared the end of piece, and before the blonde could recognize this, it was over.

The raven's hands were at his side again.

…

"It was… over before I knew it…" he murmured, his voice cracking.

The blonde-haired man lifted his head to look at the young man.

"I watched my family as they were slaughtered by those bastards. I was helpless to stop them… so I ran."

The blonde lifted his body from the wall and began to approach Sasuke as he spoke.

"I want to kill them… for what they did. I want them to feel as helpless as I did. My brother, my parents…" The raven ran clenched fingers through his hair.

He was shaking.

Whether it was from anger, anguish, or both, the soldier couldn't decipher.

All he knew is that before he knew it, he was next to Sasuke with his arms around him. The blonde gently cradled Sasuke's head against his shoulder while his other arm was snaked around his waist in a tight embrace.

Sasuke's emotions were so out of control, it didn't even occur to him that he was returning the blonde's hug. At that point, he didn't care. He buried his face in the blonde's neck, unsuccessfully suppressing the tears that welled in his eyes from falling.

Soft sobs began filling the room.

"It'll be alright, Sasuke. I won't let them hurt you, I swear on my life. I will protect you…" he whispered in the raven's ear, stroking his silky, black, hair in a comforting gesture.

They stayed like this for a few minutes; Sasuke's sobbing gradually began to become less and less audible until it was no longer there at all.

Sasuke pulled away from the embrace, suddenly becoming more aware of what was happening.

"Help me? Why on earth would you want to help me? You're a German soldier. You kill me or you get killed!"

The blonde furrowed his eyebrows in frustration.

Why couldn't he just believe him?

"I don't care if I get killed! Don't you think that if I was trying to hurt you that you would be dead already?"

Sasuke scowled. "That doesn't mean anything. That's just what a normal person would assume, and I'm not one of them."

The blonde scoffed, "Obviously."

Sasuke blushed, feeling a little childish. He refused to meet his gaze.

He really did want to trust him, but he just couldn't. After so many lies he was told throughout his young life, it became hard to trust anyone.

"Look, you know what? Wait here. Stay down too just in case someone sees you through the window. I will be right back, that's a promise," the blonde said with a determined expression tracing his features. With that, he was off.

Sasuke almost had wanted to stop him, to tell him not to leave him all by himself, again. He couldn't do that, though. He wasn't even supposed to trust him. He'd be right back anyways…

Approximately five minutes passed before the blonde came rushing back in to Sasuke's side. "Sorry for the wait," he breathed, sitting down next to Sasuke in the stool again.

The blonde had a package in his hand, he handed it to Sasuke.

"What's this…?" Sasuke questioned, quirking a brow.

"Oh, just open it."

Sasuke hesitated before pulling the yarn string from its knot and unwrapping the package.

He stared down at the uncovered contents.

The enthusiastic blonde soldier looked at him with a cheesy grin. "Eat up, Sas!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the pet name, but didn't say anything of it. He owed the blonde his life for now, even if he ended up being a traitor in the end… he supposed he'd cross that bridge when he came to it. For now…

"Thanks, dobe," Sasuke spoke in almost a whisper.

He picked up the loaf of baked bread and took a bite out of it.

Admittedly, he had to say, the satisfying feeling of ingesting that bread after a week without food was one of the most pleasant he had ever experienced.

The blonde allowed him to eat, which he had taken his time doing. He didn't mind, though. Hell, if he were starving for that long he'd relish any particle of food he could get his hands on.

After he had finished, the blonde picked out a safe place in the attic for Sasuke to stay in.

"Do not come out for any reason. All right? I made a promise, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I broke it."

Sasuke frowned but nodded. 'I really hope you're sincere…'

"Alright. Also I cannot promise that I will be able to make it out of here with you. I think I may have to continue with the troops. If that happens… promise me you'll make it out of here alive."

Sasuke hesitated before he reluctantly nodded. "I promise… though… what if it all backfires after the war is over… I have a bad feeling about this…"

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Sasuke looked up, ignoring his question, "You never told me your name."

"Oh, haha," The blonde scratched the back of his head awkwardly with a goofy grin on his face. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" he said, pointing a thumb to him self.

"Naruto…" Sasuke repeated. He liked the way the blonde's name sounded coming of his tongue. "I like it."

Naruto felt his face heat up slightly at the compliment. He smiled. "Really? I guess it's all right. Thank you, though."

Sasuke nodded wordlessly, offering a tiny smile.

"Hey, you look a lot prettier when you're smiling!" Naruto cheesed.

Sasuke blinked incredulously. "Pretty? You think I'm pretty. I'm a guy!"

Sasuke mentally began debating whether or not he should be offended.

"Er, n-not that it's a bad thing, you just have a pretty-boy look to you is all. I knew someone like that where I grew up. He stole all of the girls' attention at that school, it pissed me off! You of course don't piss me off or anything that would be the difference I suppose..." the blonde rambled.

'Hmm… so it is a compliment…' Sasuke mused.

"Well, I suppose I should thank you because you more or less just admitted that I was good-looking."

Pink tinted Naruto's cheeks. "D-don't put it like that."

"Why not? If I said it how you said it, I wouldn't have gotten you to blush like that," Sasuke teased, a mischievous smirk playing at his lips.

"Wh-whatever... anyways, last thing I was gonna do before I go…" Naruto said, sitting up.

The blonde began unbuttoning his jacket.

Sasuke's eyes widened fractionally in surprise, "Naruto… what're you…?"

Naruto glanced up at Sasuke, looking puzzled. "Something wrong?"

Naruto got to the last button and then shouldered the jacket off of him. He held it up, handing it to Sasuke.

"Oh."

"It's pretty cold here, you'll need that. Your current jacket isn't going to do you that much good when it comes to warmth. Just don't go outside with it on once the troops leave, you'll get shot at."

Sasuke nodded. "Well, yeah I figured that, but what about you?"

"What about me?"

"The jacket, you need it too."

"Oh, nah. I've got tons of em."

"Oh, alright… if it's okay then, I guess I should thank you," Sasuke deemed.

Naruto grinned. "No problem."

The blonde got to his feet. "I'll see you later, stay safe Sasuke."

Before Sasuke could get a chance to say the same he had already jogged down the steps.

The raven let out a heavy sigh. "You too Naruto… you too…"

~[Timeskip]~

Naruto's troops stayed in the area for a couple of days. He would bring food up to Sasuke each day, several times a day. Their conversations remained brief, save the first day. After about three days, without enough warning to be able to inform Sasuke beforehand, the troops had decided to ignite the buildings. Naruto rushed inside and lead Sasuke out of the building and out of harms way. The blonde caused a distraction in order to allow Sasuke to flee the area and find somewhere safe to go.

Months passed and Sasuke ended up surviving the war and was able to play piano on the radio station again in a new city. He retained the majority of his previous wealth as well; the only thing he didn't get back was his family. And one other person…

~[Perspective Switch]~

"German scum!" Kiba spat at the former German soldiers that resided behind the electric fence.

They were all being executed for their crimes now that everything had come into order.

Kiba's friend's were walking with him outside the gate, Neji, TenTen, Shino, and Rock Lee; along with some other Jews that Kiba was not familiar with.

Neji kept quiet, but glared at the former soldiers.

TenTen cursed them out, not quite as bad as Kiba was.

Shino didn't say anything at all.

Rock Lee was thanking them for making him push harder towards his fitness goals.

"I had to quit playin' guitar on the radio because of this bullshit! You fuckers deserve nothing less than what you were getting!" Kiba growled angrily.

Some soldiers protested and yelled at Kiba back, most stayed put to avoid further trouble with the guards inside.

Then suddenly…

A blonde, azure-eyed boy with scar-like whiskers on his face approached the fence, pushing through all the angry German men. "Hey, you! With the red tattoos on his face!"

Kiba stopped walking and turned to the blonde boy, scowling. "What, you came to pick a fight too?"

"No, no, nothing like that. Listen, do you know a guy by the name Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Uchiha?" Kiba repeated incredulously. "Of course I know him."

Sasuke Uchiha was famous where he's from. The blonde, of course, did not know of this.

"I helped him! Please, you have to tell him to get me out, he's waiting for me!"

Kiba's eyes widened fractionally. He considered Sasuke a friend, and if this guy was telling the truth…

The guards on the outside of the gate began forcing Kiba ahead. The ones on the inside were pulling the blonde away from the gate.

"HEY, KID, WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" Kiba called out desperately, looking back while moving farther away.

The blonde called back, but Kiba couldn't hear him.

"WHAT?" Kiba tried again.

No response.

* * *

**Review, review, review! If you liked it, request an update. I may just do it. :-P**


End file.
